


The Rabbit and the Fox

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of Karasuno is there but since the main focus isn't on them, I decided not to tag them, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Ennoshita doesn’t understand his mark. A fox curled around a sleeping rabbit. What does that mean?He’s spent all his life trying to figure out and at the ripe age of 17 he still hasn’t found an answer.





	The Rabbit and the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmate au where soulmates have matching marks.

Ennoshita doesn’t understand his mark. A fox curled around a sleeping rabbit. What does that mean?

He’s spent all his life trying to figure out and at the ripe age of 17 he still hasn’t found an answer.

Some soulmates have already found their partners. Hinata and Kageyama, two first years, found out they’re soulmates while switching into their jerseys- safe to say they were very energetic if not confused as well. Made for an interesting practice.

Usually Enno tunes these thoughts out when he’s in the middle of something, “something” being warmups for practice match against Fukurodani, but today it’s especially hard.

“Ennoshita, are you okay?” Suga throws the volleyball up and hits it towards him. Ennoshita receives it and the third year catches it.

“I’m fine, just a little distracted.”

Suga places the ball against his hip, giving him a curious look. Ennoshita tries not to stare at his mark, two crows sitting on a branch, the very same mark on Daichi’s wrist.

I hope I find my soulmate.

Suga notices his glance and gives him a kind smile. “Don’t worry, your soulmate is out there. It may take you a few years but it will be worth all the waiting.”

Ennoshita sighs. “I know you’re right, but it just-” he trails off when he hears the door open. One of Fukurodani’s regular players rushes in, dropping his bag off on the bench.

“Konoha-san, you’re late,” Akaashi says, setting the ball for Bokuto.

Konoha makes the universal “shut up” sign except their coach notices him anyway.

“Konoha, next time you’re late you’ll run laps,” the coach grumbles, going back to talking with the managers.

“Thanks, Akaashi,” Konoha complains. Akaashi shrugs and sets another ball. “Don’t be late for practice.”

Ennoshita doesn’t know why but he smiles at the scene. He forgets Suga is still by his side.

Suga clears his throat. “One of Fukurodani’s wing spikers.”

“I remember from the weekend training camp,” Enno replies, watching Konoha talk to his team’s libero.

“A third year.”

“Really?”

“Pretty cute, huh?”

“Yeah-wait!”

Suga laughs. “You’ve been staring at him ever since he came in.”

Ennoshita looks away. “Doesn’t matter if it’s cute or not unless he’s my soulmate,” he murmurs.

“Ah, let me have my fun, Enno.”

“Enno?” he repeats.

Suga ignores his question, instead wrapping his arm around Ennoshita’s shoulders. “It’s okay to have a crush.”

Ennoshita huffs, causing the setter to laugh again.

“Yo Konoha, you’re not even wearing your jersey yet,” the libero, Komi he thinks, says loudly. Konoha shushes him while the coach shakes his head, exasperated.

“Thanks,” he sarcastically says.

Enno picks up another ball when he looks back at the wing spiker. He chokes, immediately dropping his ball. Konoha has taken off his shirt and now searches for his jersey. Those back muscles look so nice. He shakes his head. Not now.

“Ennoshita-san, are you okay?” Hinata asks. Kageyama and Noya glance over.

“I’m fine!” He almost guarantees he hears Suga laughing.

“You don’t look great,” Narita says in a concerned voice. “Are you sick?”

“Is he turning red?” Yamaguchi asks Tsukishima. “For sure.”

“Shut up!” Ennoshita hisses. Any louder and Konoha or his teammates might hear them.

He sneaks a peak back at Konoha and turns red. Konoha turned slightly, showing his hip bone. Is that-?

“What’s everyone staring at?” Daichi interrupts, walking over. Oh no.

Noya follows Enno’s eyesight and smirks. “Is our Enno-”

“When did that become a thing?”

“Staring at a half-naked-”

Partially to save him from more embarrassment, Ennoshita quickly says, “That wing spiker might have my mark.”

Everyone stays silent for a few seconds before erupting in noise.

“Gwahhh! Ennoshita-san might have met his soulmate, that’s so exciting!” Hinata exclaims.

“Congratulations, Ennoshita-senpai!” Yachi kindly says.

Tanaka throws an arm around Ennoshita. “Woo, go get him Tiger!”

“Guys!” Enno nearly yells. “Don’t be so loud!”

Coach Ukai walks over. “Do you guys realize the game is about to begin?” he asks. “Aren’t you paying attention?”

“A Fukurodani player might have Ennoshita’s mark,” Kinoshita tells him.

Coach Ukai hums, scratching his neck. “In order for no one is distracted during the game, want to ask him now?” his coach says to him. “I know how teenagers get.”

Ennoshita nods and when Coach Ukai walks away, he blinks. “What am I thinking? I can’t just go up to him and say-hey pull up your shirt!”

Suga sighs and pushes Ennoshita forward. “Come on,” he sighs, pulling him across the court.

Enno makes a sound of surprise at Suga’s tugging. “Suga, what are you-”

Suga leads him over to the wingspiker in question. He curiously glances at them. “May I help you?”

“Konoha, is that right?” his senpai asks.

He nods. “Who are you?”

“I’m Suga and this is my adorable kouhai Ennoshita,” Suga quickly says before Ennoshita opens his mouth. “Can you do us a favor and show us your soulmate mark?”

Konoha smiles. “Sure?” He lifts up his jersey, showing his left hipbone. “A fox and rabbit. People have told me I’m the fox, which I’m-” Konoha stares at Ennoshita for a second, slightly tilting his head. “Are you okay?”

Ennoshita turns even redder, if that’s possible. Suga nudges him. He glances to the side and lifts his shirt, showing his right hip and the matching mark.

Konoha widens his eyes. “You’re my soulmate!”

“You’re welcome,” Suga sing-songs as he walks back to their side.

“I’m Konoha Akinori,” he grins. “I’m a third year.”

“Ennoshita Chikara. I’m a second year.” Is this really happening?

The referee blows the whistle and both coaches call their respective students.

“I’m taking you out for dinner after the game,” Konoha insists. “Can I hug you?”

“Yes.” I actually found my soulmate.

Konoha hugs him tightly, whispering in his ear, “You’re really cute when blushing.” Konoha lets him go, smirking as he leaves.

“I am not!” Ennoshita yells but his statement loses his effect by his wide grin.

I found you.


End file.
